(Baby) It's Cold Outside
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: AU. Loki is a writer, and Tony is a billionaire sponsoring a new publishing industry that Loki is a part of. As the ethereal spirit of Christmas flows about the city, the two find more than a friend in each other. FrostIron fluff. Inspired by Glee's version of the classic Christmas song Baby It's Cold Outside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is going to be my first ever completed chapter story! w haha Since this is an AU some of the characters may seem OOC from the series but that is simply because in this they have different backgrounds even though they aren't mentioned. Each chapter is going to be around 1,000-3,000 words. This chapter is definitely the longest. I hope you enjoy my story. Read and review!**

* * *

The party was an unusual one for the likes of Tony Stark. It was more quiet than usual and had less than a hundred guests. Soft Jazz music played in the background instead of a boisterous D.J. and everyone sipped their drinks while they made light conversation. Tony roamed around the room, not staying in a conversation very long with anyone. He arrived at his best friend Virginia "Pepper" Potts' side and gave her an exasperated look. She rolled her eyes at him. She was the one who planned the entire party.

"Come on Tony, if you're going to sponsor the opening of a new publishing company just so it can bear your name then you know you had to have a party to get to know your clients. There are a few authors out there. Go try and charm them. Maybe they'll make you the hero in their upcoming books," her tone was playfully snarky. Tony gave her shoulder a soft shove and smiled.

Thinking that he might be able to charm at least one of them Tony dove back into the crowd. He did indeed charm a few of the girls, but they were romance novelists and he didn't want to be caught up in one of their stories; especially the one who had a fancy for killing the males. Tony made a hasty retreat from them and ended up at the large window that lead out to the balcony. The doors were open despite the winter chill. With the small amount of people the temperature had still risen dramatically in the house. Tony wandered onto the balcony, seeking a comfortable cool down. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and sipped his scotch. He looked out past all the buildings and could see a sliver of the sea. The moon reflected off of the mirror-like surface. His eyes wandered upward toward the sky. Despite all the city lights he could see the stars. There seemed to be more than usual.

Tony gave a soft chuckle as he realized that some of what he thought were "stars" were actually snowflakes. They fell onto his skin a melted at the warmth. Setting his glass on the railing he turned to lean back on it but was stopped as he registered that he wasn't alone out here. Another man stood not but a few feet away. He too admired the small flakes falling around them. As the crystalline water hit his skin it seemed to linger longer than it did on Tony's. This baffled him slightly and he found himself drawing closer to the mysterious man. The man had long, sleek black hair that curled up at the ends. His skin was pale against his black suit and coat. As Tony drew closer he noticed that the man wore a green scarf that complimented against the green in his eyes. The man was looking back at Tony as he approached. Tony gave a nod and a smile before standing next to him.

"Not much of a party is it?" Tony asked.

"Quite the contrary, it is a fine gathering," the man's voice was deep with a silky British accent, for some reason it amused Tony.

"Then why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there enjoying the company of everyone?" Tony gave him a knowing look.

The man's lips spread into a smirk that revealed a bit of pearly teeth.

"Should you not as well? Oh my apologies. Anthony Stark is more of the wild party type; where great amounts of alcohol are consumed, the music is over loud, girls in skimpy outfits surround you, and there may be a small amount of gambling going on," Tony was about to put up a defensive but the man gave a breathy chuckle. "To answer your question though, I'd rather be out here. I find it better to be freezing than to be in a crowd like that. Yes I have to work with them because I want them to publish my books, but it does not mean I like to socialize with them."

Tony gave a smile. It was nice to have someone who understood him. The company of this one man for the few minutes that had just gone past was already much better than that of over an hour's worth that he had spent with the other party goers.

"Then why did you come to the party?" Tony inquired, leaning against the railing and bringing the scotch to his lips.

"My editor thought it would be great for me to get to know others in the company, also he thought I might be able to meet you and be inspired to make you the next hero in my novels," the sarcasm in his voice was almost icy but inviting. "At least I'm sure that was on your mind as you talked to that gaggle of romance novelists."

Tony nearly spit out the sip he had just taken, "yeah, that wasn't my best idea. I don't want to be wrapped up in one of their novels."

"Especially Mari's? She's the romance and murder type. I also think she's a feminist. Male characters don't last long with her." The man looked over at Tony and grins filled their faces as they both broke into laughter. Once they composed themselves the man held out his hand. "I'm Loki Laufeyson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tony shook his and.

"And I'm… Well you already know. You know this is the most intelligent conversation I've had all night Mr. Laufeyson. In a crowd of people who love the English language you would think they would be better conversation makers." Tony made a small face back at the doors leading to the party. People were starting to dwindle as the party reached the halfway mark of the second hour.

"Please, call me Loki. I'm not too fond of my family name," Tony gave a nod to Loki, "and despite popular belief, Mr. Stark, we writer's tend to be less skilled in the art of speech than we are at writing. Although it also helps if the other party is interested in the conversation." Loki gave Tony a smirk which he reciprocated.

The two men fell into easy conversation as the snow began to fall a bit faster around them. Neither of them noticed as they stared out into the city lights. From behind them Pepper approached the doorway in search of Tony. Seeing that the man had finally found someone to settle and talk with she decided to not bother him and took over his job as host, even though there was no doubt that it was her job from the beginning. The number of guest grew even smaller as the third hour of the party approached.

"What kind of novels do you write, Loki?" Tony asked.

"I prefer the murder mystery genre. I also like to dabble in horror," Loki gave a smile that rivaled that of the glistening snow. "My editor is trying to get me to write some romance because he believes it will make me more popular since romance novels are 'big' right now."

Tony paused thoughtfully, "maybe I'll read one of your books. I don't read much past science or mechanics related books but, hey, it couldn't hurt. And don't go for what your editor says. It's more fun to become famous with what you like doing. Trust me; I wouldn't be a billionaire if I didn't like what I was doing." Tony gave a playful wink.

Loki gave a soft chuckle and glanced back at the party. There were no more guests left in the room. He glanced around at the snow and saw that they were both covered in a nice layer of water. He shivered now that he was aware of the cold. Granted he was more used to it than the average person, but standing out while it is snowing rather heavily for roughly two hours could leave a person rather chilled, and soaking wet. He erected himself from his position leaning on the railing and began to walk toward the doors. Tony followed him, feeling the cold as well. Once inside Tony closed the doors so the room would warm up. He noticed the absence of people and looked over at Pepper who sat at the bar.

"Everyone has been gone for about 20 minutes now. I didn't want to disturb you two because you seemed to be really into your conversation." Pepper watched the water drip from them and smiled. "I suppose I should have brought you in earlier though," she handed Tony a towel and rushed off to get another one for Loki.

"I had best be going. I did not expect to stay so long after the party adjourned. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Loki headed for the elevator. Tony watched the man's figure retreat.

"Wait," Tony found himself saying. "It's cold outside and you are soaking wet. Why don't you stay and dry off? You can even take a shower to warm up so you don't get sick." Tony walked toward the man, genuinely not wanting him to leave.

"It is quite alright. I am used to the cold weather," Loki countered.

"Yes but I kept you so long in the snow. I wouldn't want to be held responsible if you got sick and couldn't finish a book on time," Tony raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

Loki chuckled, "it is quite alright. I have a roommate and she is probably waiting up for me. I wouldn't want to worry her."

"You can call her and tell her where you are. Hell I can call her, what's her number?" Tony drew closer to Loki's tall thin frame.

"It is quite alright Mr. Stark."

"Please. I insist." Tony was right next to Loki looking up into his brilliant emerald eyes. Loki gave a sigh and slinked off his jacket. He hung it, along with his scarf, across the back of a chair.

"Alright, but I won't stay too long. I will take you up on the shower offer though; I dislike the chill of the melted snow."

Tony nodded with a smile and took his own jacket off. "I think I might have some sweats and a T-shirt that would fit you. You can wear them while your clothes dry." Tony slipped off to his room and left Loki in the living room. Loki pulled out his phone and hit his first speed dial. It rang for a while until a slightly irritated voice answered.

"What is it?"

"Hey Natasha, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be staying at Mr. Stark's house a little longer. I stood out in the snow too long and I'm kind of drenched. Just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't wait up for me." Loki smiled at the familiar voice of his red-headed roommate.

"Loki, it's nearly two in the morning and you know I have to wake up early. Did you really think I was waiting up for you?" She sounded groggy. "I don't give a damn that you're still at Mr. hot shot's house. Just be sure to have a little fun, "her voice became a bit playful. "You don't get out enough."

Loki rolled his eyes, "you know I'm not like that Natasha. I'm gay, not a man hunter."

"Well maybe you should be; you haven't had a boyfriend or been with a man in nearly two years now Loki. Even I've had Clint for the past year. You really need to get out to some bars." Natasha gave a yawn.

"The men at the bars are normally brutes like my cousin, or of low intelligence. I like my social standing as it is." Loki grumbled at her usual 'you need to get laid,' speech.

"Whatever Loki. I'm heading back to bed. Enjoy your stay at Stark's." The line went dead before Loki could bid her adieu.

Tony soon walked into the room with sweats and a T-shirt. He handed them to Loki and nodded to the hallway he just came from.

"There is a guest bathroom just down that hall. It's the last one on the left side. If you need anything I'll be in my shower. That's the second one on the right, through the bedroom, and the clear door at the left end of the room," he walked back in the direction he came and disappeared into the hallway before Loki could say anything.

The clothes seemed well enough. It was just a regular pair of black sweats and an ACDC shirt. Loki followed his instructions and found himself in a large bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub in the back corner and a shower stall big enough for 6 just to the side of it. Loki stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower stall. He turned on the water and allowed it to flow in his face and slide, gently down his body as it adjusted to the perfect warm temperature. He may not have enjoyed the snow, but the shower was soothing. The warmth quelled his muscles that had grown tight from the cold and as he brushed the water through his hair he allowed all thoughts to escape him.

He stood under the stream for a good twenty minutes before looking around the shower for shampoo and soap. Finding them on a stand in the corner he proceeded to wash himself. After washing all the suds off of his body he stood in the warm stream, not wanting to leave his warm haven just yet. He came to a resolve that the water would eventually run cold so he couldn't stay there all night. Loki turned off the water and stepped out. Just to the side, fluffy, white towels hung on a rack. He pulled two off, wrapping one around his waist and using the other to dry his hair. After getting a sufficient amount of water off of him her dressed in the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad in the slightly baggy clothes, but his hair was a disaster. He found a brush and smoothed down his black locks. Satisfied with how he looked he exited the bathroom and headed back to the living room.

When he entered the room he found Tony sitting on the couch in a similar sweats and t-shirt outfit like his. Tony's attention was focused on a movie that played on the television. The movie was familiar to Loki. It was one of the James Bond movies, a favourite series of Loki's. After a minute of watching Loki identified it was 'Die Another Day'. Loki walked over and joined the man on the couch. Tony looked over at his new companion slightly startled by his appearance.

"You're rather sneaky. Didn't know you were in the room until you sat next to me."

Loki chuckled. "What has you watching James Bond?" he asked.

"I actually really like these movies. Looks like their having a marathon. Next on is Casino Royale. I can turn on something else, not that there is much to watch this late at night."

"It's alright. I actually love James Bond. Casino Royale is one of my favourites." Loki settled into the couch.

Tony smiled and turned it up a little. "Great. Oh, Loki, Pepper said she can put any of your clothes in the wash; the ones that don't have to be dry cleaned. Otherwise everything is going to air dry."

"I'd like that. Let me go grab them for her. I left them across the toilet in the bathroom so they could dry," Loki traveled back to the bathroom and was back soon, handing his clothes to Pepper who sat at the bar doing some paperwork. "Thank you. My jacket and scarf are the only ones that need to be dry cleaned. I hope you don't mind I leave them on that chair."

"Not at all Loki. At least you're nicer than Tony about it. He just leaves his clothes everywhere. Granted it is his house, but he treats me like a house keeper instead of his best friend." She gave Loki a smile and stuck her tongue out at Tony playfully. He gave her a cheeky grin in return. She left the room and Loki returned to the couch. His eyes glued to the screen as he happily watched the movie come to an end.

"What other things do you like?" Tony asked out of the blue, "other than murder mystery, horror, writing, James bond, and snow?"

Loki thought for a moment, "I like some nerdy things," he said shying away from the question a little.

"What kind of nerdy things?" Tony tried?

"Things like 'The Hobbit', 'Lord of the Rings', 'Star Trek', 'Star Wars' and the like. It may be kind of weird but I also still read comic books sometimes," Loki said.

Tony gave a chuckle, "glad to know I'm not alone. It isn't that weird. Plenty of grown men are nerds. Although, I wouldn't have tagged you as one. You seem too proper," Tony sipped a drink and smiled at Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrows and smirked at Tony, "you've only known me for a few hours. There are quite a few things you don't know about me. Although it is nice to know I am company to someone who shares similar interests." Loki's eyes went back to the screen.

"Well then tell me about yourself Loki. I'd love to know about you so I can judge you accordingly." Tony gave Loki a challenging look.

Loki couldn't help but accept the challenge. The two began into a comfortable conversation about their likes and dislikes, completely disregarding the movie they were watching before. They found quite a few similarities between each other. They both could cook, but Tony preferred to have someone else do the cooking and Loki barely trusted anyone cooking if he didn't know them. They both were pranksters in their teenage years and had gotten detention on many occasions. They both liked old cars, but Loki would prefer to walk or ride a bike than take a vehicle because it was better for the environment. Loki disliked the taste of meat, but didn't mind a good steak every once in a while. It was well into the early hours of the morning before the two slowly drifted to silence and were turning back to the movie.

Loki subconsciously rubbed his eyes as he settled deeper into the couch. Tony was comfortably leaning against the arm of the couch; he was warm from the slightly closer proximity of Loki than from before and the arm. He too was beginning to drift off, but he did not want to fall asleep just yet. He didn't want to lose a moment with the company he kept. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have long conversations like this while getting to know someone. He had often just gone to the bar, gotten drunk and picked someone from the crowd to spend the night with. This was, of course, nothing like that. Loki was just an acquaintance, now friend.

Tony felt a weight against his arm as Loki fell over in his sleep. Tony looked over and could see long eyelashes dusting across Loki's cheeks. They were as black and as full as his hair. Tony brushed aside some hair to get a better view at the detailing of Loki's face. His features were pale and chiseled like that of a statue. He was a marvel to look at. A clink from the kitchen broke Tony from his spell. He looked up to see Pepper with a glass of water.

"You know rape is illegal," she said.

Tony glared at her. "You're ridiculous. He's just become my friend. As if I'd want to sleep with him."

"Then why are you looking at him the way you look at new parts for one of you projects? Tony I know how your mind works; I've known you for years. Granted I've only ever seen you like someone when you were infatuated with me for that little while, but come on. You don't even treat those hookers you find at bars as good as this. I'm just saying; if you want to keep him, don't sleep with him yet. He doesn't seem the type to get right into that. Of course you would know best since you spent the last few hours talking to him like a couple of girls at a sleep over." She sipped her water and crossed her arms with a small air of arrogance.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes, "Pepper you're over analyzing this. Honestly."

"Whatever. Good night Tony. Oh and if you don't want to disturb him you're going to have to stay the night on the couch." She set down her glass and pulled a blanket out and laid it across the two. "You'll need this. It's pretty cold."

"Thanks," Tony muttered as Pepper left the room. He looked back down at Loki with a small smile. He shifted down into the couch more and pulled the blanket up before switching off the T.V. With a few deep breaths to level his breathing Tony, too, fell into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's eyes slipped open slowly as the bright morning light settled on his lids. As his vision adjusted he realized he had no idea where he was. His eyes widened in a panic. He looked down at the blanket that kept him warm but had no idea what he was laying on. He turned his head to see Tony asleep with his head resting on the arm of the chair. The night's events came back to him and he calmed. His cheeks were a light shade of pink as he realized he had been lying on Tony all night. He squirmed from under the blanket and sat on the other end of the couch. His movements disturbed the other figure. Tony's eyes came open as well and he stretched as he sat up. Tony's eyes wandered to Loki and he gave a sleepy 'g'morning.'

Loki nodded in return and tried to find a way out of this weird situation. Tony stood from the couch and continued to stretch. He was not used to sleeping on the couch like that and all of his muscles ached. Once he cracked his neck he turned back to Loki with a smile. Loki tried to smile back but was still a bit baffled from what he had woken up to.

"Would you like some breakfast Loksters?" Tony asked.

Loki's eyebrows knit together at what Tony called him. "Loksters?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was cool nickname? We're friends now right? I figure I can give you a nickname. By the way, you can call me Tony." Tony walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan and some eggs. He began to fry some and looked back at Loki curiously. "Want some?"

Loki shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around everything. "No thank you. I need to get home. I did not expect to stay so long. Also, just call me Loki. Loksters is a bit ridiculous." Loki stood and found his clothes folded neatly on the table in front of his coat and scarf. He grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom to change.

"Whatever suits you, I think it's genius," Tony gave a cheeky grin. "You know you don't have to leave so early. It's barely 10:00."

Loki changed quickly and returned to the living room, leaving the sweats and t-shirt on the back of the couch. He went to grab his coat and scarf and found that they were still damp.

"I really should be getting home. I have a cat and I can never trust Natasha to feed him. She hates him. I also have some engagements in a few hours. I thank you for everything, but I must ask for one more thing. May I borrow a coat? Mine is still wet."

Tony chuckled and walked to his room. He returned with one and handed it to Loki, along with a slip of paper. Loki pulled on the coat and eyed the piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It has my number on it. Text me when you get the chance. I'd love to hang out again sometime. Maybe we could have a completely nerdy movie marathon."

Loki grinned and slipped the paper into his pocket, "I'd like that." He picked up his scarf and coat and laid them across his arm then made his way to the elevator. "I'll text you later then?"

Tony waved from the stove with a smile. "See ya, Loksters," he said.

Loki slipped into the elevator and as the doors shut behind him he leaned against them, exasperated. His face went red as everything finally settled into his mind. Tony was amazing. He mentally beat himself for leaving in such a flurry, but he really had things to take care of. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his features, trying to make the blush diminish before he hit the first floor. He was successful and slipped out of the building and onto the street unnoticed.

Tony sighed as he dished his eggs onto his plate. He sat at the bar and picked at them instead of eating them. A small part of him had wished that Loki would stay a bit longer. He took a drink of some orange juice and looked out across the room. The only proof that anything had happened last night was the blanket on the couch and the clothes neatly on the back.

"I know your gay, but you don't have to be so oddly obvious about it," Pepper's voice came as she walked down the hall. "Eat your food, don't play with it."

Tony gave her a look before eating his eggs. Pepper folded the blanket and set it at the end of the couch. She set the clothes on top of it and sat on the couch. She switched the television onto the news before wandering off the couch and into the kitchen to make some coffee. Tony's eyes glance up to the T.V. The reporter was talking about some toy gathering and tree decorating in a park for charity and to get into the Christmas spirit. Tony looked away, disinterested and continued eating his eggs.

"You know Tony, we should probably go out Christmas shopping soon. Maybe get a tree and some presents," Pepper stated. "How about we go this afternoon? You aren't scheduled for anything."

Tony contemplated it before his phone rang. He picked it up off of the counter top and opened a text from a number he didn't know.

_It's cold outside._

_ -L_

Tony smiled and saved the number to his phone. Replacing the cellular device on the counter he looked back at Pepper.

"Sounds great." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had wandered off from their shopping trip as Pepper looked for 'something she absolutely had to buy him' and then had gotten lost in a phone call from a distant friend. He found himself in the park. There were children everywhere, giddily playing in the new fallen snow. They looked like a bunch of elves on break from toy making. It made him chuckle as he also saw a pair of antler bobbing around in a gaggle of kids near the base of a tall tree. As he approached the tree he noticed that the owner of the antlers was actually an adult as they were much taller than the children. The tree decorating mentioned on the television earlier was currently being done. Tony felt bad for the poor guy who had been stuck with the kids.

As he passed by he noticed a familiar smile and sparkle of green eyes. Tony did a double take and found that the person with the antlers was actually Loki. Tony felt like some entity must have been smiling on him to have allowed this encounter. Tony pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before approaching the man.

"I'd like to help decorate," Tony said.

Loki pulled out some decorations from a box absent mindedly and was about to hand them to Tony before he registered who it was. His eyes went wide and if he cheeks weren't already red with the chill of the winter air then they would have flushed. Tony chuckled and smiled at him.

"Hey reindeer games," Tony joked.

Loki gave him a slightly annoyed look before handing Tony an ornament. Tony walked up to the tree and tried to put it on one of the higher branches of the trees. He couldn't exactly reach the spot that he wanted.

"Need some help, Shorty?" Loki asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued to try and reach the spot. Loki watched him struggle for a few minutes. A few of the kids had gathered around as well and were giggling at the man. Loki crossed his arms in amusement. He soon grabbed the ornament from Tony and hooked it onto the branch Tony wanted.

"I almost had it," Tony groaned.

"Sure you did," Loki rolled his eyes and took his antlers off as another man approached him and took them. The man took over Loki's job of handing out ornaments. "My shift is over; you want to get some hot chocolate?" Loki asked, gesturing to a hot chocolate stand.

Tony nodded and the two walked over to the stand. The snow crunched softly underfoot. Loki's strides left less foot prints than Tony's and it irked him slightly. Loki was annoyingly tall in the billionaire's eyes. They reached the stand and both ordered their hot chocolate. Not too far away was a bench. Loki led them to it and sat, watching the kids happily decorate the tree.

"So how did you get roped into tree decorating?" Tony asked after a moment of silence.

"Natasha signed us up for it. Although she got the early shift and got to carry the boxes of decorations out here and set everything up. I got an hour of decorating, and an hour of boxing toys that are donated. Luckily decorating was the last thing I had to do. What about you? What are you doing in the park? You don't seem the type," Loki said half mockingly.

Tony smirked at him, "Pepper and I are out Christmas shopping. Although she got lost in finding a present for me then got a phone call from a friend, so I just sort of wandered off. Hard to believe Christmas is a little over a week away."

"Sounds fun, and I agree. The year is almost gone," Loki chuckled. "I feel like this one isn't ending fast enough." Loki turned to face Tony. "I enjoy the coming of a new year. So many opportunities wait."

Tony smiled at the thin, porcelain skinned, writer. He could see excitement shine in his deep green eyes. Warmth, that Tony was sure came from the hot chocolate, spread through his chest. The smile Loki wore emanated a feeling of hope between the two. As Tony's eyes scanned across the man's face he could see the many opportunities Loki spoke of. He could see great success through the wrinkles by Loki's eyes that made him seem eternally youthful but full of knowledge. At the corners of his smile there was chance. Chance that Tony couldn't quite capture as his attention was taken away from his companion.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted, waving her hand to get his attention from across the street. She hurried across the pavement as the light signaled it was safe. She approached the two men carrying some bags from her trip. A smirk played on her lips as she approached the scene.

"Hey Pep. Did you find what you needed?" There was an inflection of annoyance in Tony's voice upon her arrival. Pepper noted it with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Got what I needed. We still need to get a tree, some lights, and you need to buy gifts for the party." Pepper grabbed Tony's hot chocolate from him and took a sip.

Tony sighed and leaned back on the bench, "still more shopping?"

"You seemed pretty gung-ho about it this morning. You weren't, perhaps, hoping to run into someone by chance on this shopping trip were you?" Pepper asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Pepper you know I don't believe in chance. I'm just sick of all this shopping."

"Sure," Pepper said, looking between the two.

"Oh yes, Ms. Potts. I wanted to thank you for washing my clothes." Loki smiled up at Pepper. She smiled back.

"You're very welcome Loki. At least someone appreciates my hard work," Pepper shot a glare at Tony. "Come on Tony, we need to finish shopping." Tony stood reluctantly.

"Loki, how about you come with us? You don't have any plans right?" Tony looked hopefully down at the dark haired man.

"No, not for the rest of the afternoon," Loki stood with a smile. "I'd love to accompany you two. I actually have to do some shopping myself."

"Great! Well then we better get going," Tony exclaimed.

The two began walking across the park with Pepper in tow. She rolled her eyes at her ridiculous best friend and his new found interest. The city noise around them filled the silence between them as they approached the shops. They scanned over the windows, in search of the right ones to go into. Each window was lined with tinsel and the displays were Christmas themed. They sparkled with a spirit that only this time of year could hold. It was an inviting and fun atmosphere. Tony subconsciously grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him to a store that tickled his fancy. It was a toy shop and in the display were remote control cars and helicopters. The two prattled on about owning one as a child, or in Tony's case modifying one to run at super high speeds until it melted from the friction in the air. The two laughed at their stories and continued on. Pepper watched the scene with baffled amusement. She didn't mind being forgotten behind the two.

They stopped again at Loki's call. It was a more antique toy store. Nutcrackers sat in the display around music boxes with dancing ballerina's and a cuckoo clock resembling Santa's workshop. Loki told a story of a cuckoo clock in his apartment that the previous owner left. No matter how many times Loki and Natasha tried, they couldn't get it to work and he found it a shame because he wanted to see what unique chime it had every hour. Tony listened intently and retaliated with a story of his grandfather's, grandfather clock which he tore apart for parts to one of his experiments as a kid. Loki's face looked horrified for a moment before he broke into a fit of laughter. The two ended up going into the store and purchasing some nutcracker, and clock shaped ornaments for the tree that they had still yet to buy.

The shopping trip followed suit at other stores. They ended up with a bag of ornaments and a box of multi-coloured lights after about 2 hours of shopping. Finally they made their way back to Tony's car and put their bags and box into the trunk.

"Well I better part here. I have to get back to my apartment. You two enjoy the rest of you afternoon," Loki nodded to the two.

"We can give you a lift back if you'd like," Tony offered. He nodded to the passenger side as he opened the driver's door. Loki contemplated it for a moment. Pepper gave him a look before pulling open the back door and climbing in. Loki walked over and opened the passenger side reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course. Hop in Loksters," Tony winked and started the car.

Loki rolled his eyes and go into the car, "Anthony I believed I asked you to not call me that." He said as he buckled himself in.

"And I believe I remember telling you to call me Tony," Tony remarked.

Loki rolled his eyes and gave the short, billionaire his address. Tony put ACDC on at a soft volume and the two chatted animatedly as they drove down the busy roads. Everyone one else was out in late Christmas shopping. Loki didn't live to far so it didn't take too long to reach his apartment. As they pulled up Tony turned to the man.

"What did you say your roommate's name was Loksters?" Tony asked.

"Natasha. Natasha Romanov, why?" Loki asked as he unbuckled himself.

"I think I've heard it somewhere before. I can't remember where. Ah well it doesn't matter. See ya later reindeer games," Tony winked, reminding the other man of his ridiculous outfit this morning. Loki turned a few shades of pink.

"Thank you for the ride, Anthony," Loki put extra emphasis on Tony's full name. "Oh and I'd like to see how the tree turns out, once you get one of course. I hope I can come over sometime to see it." Loki opened his door and began to exit the car.

"Why don't you come to my Christmas party? It's on the 25th if you aren't doing anything. It'll be just a small gathering of my few closest friends. You can see it then," Tony smiled.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. See you later Anthony," Loki closed his door and walked to his building with an optimistic canter.

Tony pulled away and headed back to his tower after Loki disappeared behind the doors. A small giggle from the back seat interrupted his thoughts. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw Pepper with a big grin and bright eyes.

"You're awfully chipper," Tony commented.

"Just enjoying a new book. It's a love story of two oblivious men who just met, but are absolutely enticed by each other. I think you'd enjoy it," she smiled at Tony through the mirror.

Tony knit his brows together in disgust and bewilderment. He was sure his best friend was going bonkers. There was no way he was going to read a romance book. He put his eyes back on the road, dismissing his hair-brained friend in the back. When they arrived back at the tower they both carried the bags and box up the stairs and set them down in the living room. Pepper grabbed the bags of presents she bought and took them to her room. Tony pulled out his phone and decided to call and have a tree delivered to the tower. He got a medium sized tree, bigger than normal, but not completely extravagant. Once the order was made he dialed his friend Clint Barton. The phone rang twice before the man picked up.

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

"My tower obviously," Tony joked.

Clint gave an un-amused chuckle, "So how are the party preparations going?"

"Really great, I just ordered my tree and I have all the decorations I need. I have, as you know, and unlimited supply of alcohol and I was thinking of preparing the meal myself this year. Well, with Pepper's help.

Clint snorted on the other end, "I'm glad Pepper's helping. I can't imagine you cooking Tony."

"Hey, I am actually a great cook. Just for that I'm only letting you eat the deviled eggs."

"Whatever. It's your funeral man. You know how I get after I eat too many of those. Poor Tasha gets to go home with me that night too." Clint chuckled.

"Oh that's right. What is your girlfriend's name again Clint?"

"Natasha Romanov. Why?"

"Well I think I just became friends with her roommate." Tony chuckled.

"No way! You've met the mysterious best friend of Natasha's? Even I haven't met him!"

"Yeah, it was quite a crazy coincidence actually. I invited him to the party, you can meet him there."

"Awesome dude! You're the greatest Tony. Now I can finally ruff up the guy who gets to spend more time with my Tasha than me."

"I think I'm starting to understand why she hasn't introduced you to him yet," Tony leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, amused by his friend.

"Aw come off it, I just want to make sure he knows Natasha is mine."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Really what makes you say that?"

Tony paused for a moment. He wasn't sure why he had said it. Loki seemed like a perfectly normal guy, and Tony had seen a few pictures of Natasha, she was gorgeous. It would be understandable for any guy to want her. Perhaps it was because the two seemed like close friends, similar to him and Pepper.

"Not sure. Their friendship just seems a lot like mine and Pepper's ya know?"

"Oh I get what you mean. I guess I have nothing to worry about then. Anyway, I'll see ya later Tony, my break is almost over."

"See ya," Tony hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked around the room and tried to find a well enough spot for the tree. He ran over a few ways to decorate the room for his upcoming party.

* * *

**AN: If any of you haven't noticed, this story shares a similar name to another frostiron story by a user called DeanlovesCas. She is wicked cool and you should check out her story. I will be updating mine around the same time she updates hers. Her story is just as awesome as mine! Her story actually inspired mine! any way see ya'll in the next chapter and thanks for the support!**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was feeling generous today because I went and saw Iron Man 3 today in the D-BOX (seats that vibrate and move and such) with my father so I decided to release this chapter today. I also had to release it because I found out that I have a weird psychic sense. **

***SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER AND IRON MAN 3* Alright So I wrote this entire story all over the span of last weekend to this Wednesday. I just decided to release chapters when I felt like it because I am evil. Anyway this is Christmas themed and later in this Chapter there is a little dance scene to a Christmas song. Well Iron Man 3 happens around Christmas, and Tony does a sexy little dance to a Christmas song. Then I also have a story called House Party that I wrote months ago about Tony's appliances throwing a party while he is out. Well in Iron Man 3 Tony has the 'House Party' initiative where all of his suits are powered by Jarvis to help him out. *END SPOILER ALERT***

**ANYWAY, I hope you are enjoying my story and Read and Review!**

**Peace~**

* * *

Tony stood in the living room contemplating the angle of the tree. It leaned just enough to the right that is resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa. His head tilted slightly, still baffled by it.

"You lean any farther and you'll fall over and no matter how far you lean it will still be crooked," Pepper said as she walked into the room.

"I'm just reasoning how much I'll have to cut the base, and what stand I should use." Tony straightened himself before putting the tree back into the box it came in. He set the box back on the trolley and headed for his shop.

When he arrived in his shop he pulled the tree back out and grabbed a chainsaw. Laying the tree on a flat surface he measured and mark where he should cut. Just and inch and a half difference in height on one side had caused such a difference and it amused Tony. On the base was finished Tony walked to a closet and pulled out a few boxes. Each had a tree stand or two in it. Once Tony found the right size he compared the colours to the decorations he planned to put on the tree. Deciding there wouldn't be enough blue he chose the blue one with silver legs. Tony's phone chimed in his pocket.

_'What is your favourite sport?'_

_ -L_

_'Probably boxing.'_

_ -T_

The two continued their questions still a week after they had met. They enjoyed finding out new things. Even after they had believed to know everything about each other more questions would come to mind and they would start a new round of Q&A. They now knew things like, worst break-up, first kiss, best kiss, favourite cartoon, what their favourite childhood memory was, when they first knew they were gay. It had begun to become Tony's favourite past time.

_'Probably?'_

_ -L_

_'Not a big fan of sports.'_

_ -T_

_'Fair enough. Favourite invention?'_

_ -L_

_'JARVIS. Definitely. I don't know where I'd be without him. BRB decorating.'_

_ -T_

Satisfied, Tony lugged the tree and stand back out to the living room. He set them up in the designated spot and looked back at Pepper.

"Much better," she pulled out the bags of decorations, "Now shall we get decorating?"

"Jarvis, will you give us some decorating music please?" Tony asked as he pulled strings of lights out.

"Certainly sir," the automated voice said.

'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree' began to play as the two wrapped the lights into the tree branches. They both had a sway to their hips as they did so. When the lights were finished they began to put up the ornaments. Red, gold, silver, blue, and green bulbs sparkled as they were each hung with care. Tony dug into the bag again and found the nutcracker and clock ornaments. His smile intensified as he remembered buying them. He hung them around the tree, each adding more life to the festive icon. They added a few more intricate bulbs that were each unique with their artistic designs. After a few glass icicle ornaments were added they were done with the tree.

"Just need to decorate the room and put the star on top," Pepper said as she admired their work.

The song changed to 'December Nights' by Michael Buble and a smirk grew on Tony's face. He grabbed Pepper's hand and began twirling her around the room. She squealed in surprise which soon turned into laughter as she joined the dance with Tony. Smiles filled their faces as they made ridiculously large loops around the room, careful to not hit the tree or trip over and bags of ornaments. As the song ended they both stopped and laughed for a good minute. It had been a long while since they had dance foolishly together.

Once composed they grabbed garland and more lights, ready to transform the room. It wasn't long until everything glistened with Christmas spirited brightness. Tony had even put little snowmen coasters around the room. Tony was currently on a ladder hanging a mistletoe just right, behind the couches and at the only entrance to the living room. Once done he pulled the ladder over to the tree and Pepper handed him a shimmering gold star. He carefully placed it on top. As he stepped down and put the ladder away Pepper plugged in all of the lights. The room looked brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5

A chime from Tony's pocket caused a grin to erupt, which could have rivaled the brilliance of the sun. Pulling his phone from the confinement of his jeans he unlocked the screen to reveal a text message from a certain raven haired literary genius. Tony placed down the red, faux leather, bound book to see what the author had to say.

_'What are you up to?'_

_ -L_

The text came at the usual time over the past five days. 10:30 in the morning Loki would strike up a conversation. Tony assumed that he either woke at that time or it was by mere coincidence. None the less Tony was thrilled to receive the text on time.

_'Reading a book I am sure you are familiar with.'_

_ -T_

Exiting his messenger Tony went back to the book, not before taking a moment to enjoy his phone's background image. It was the picture he had snapped of Loki in the reindeer horns. It amused Tony greatly. With genuine curiosity Tony turned the pages of the book, craving the poetic words of what was to happen next in the enthralling murder mystery. Another chime took him from his reading again.

_'Would it happen to be Gift of Understanding or Psychosis?'_

_ -L_

_'Psychosis. I find it absolutely brilliant. Picked it up yesterday afternoon when Pep and I got some groceries for the Christmas dinner at my party. Nearly finished it. I should have picked up gift of Understanding as well. I didn't think I would finish this one this early though. But I digress. The decorations look amazing btw. Thanks for helping pick some of this stuff out. What are you up to?'_

_ -T_

Tony had figured Loki was brilliant at writing, but this was insane. The voice captured you and pulled you into the story. You could easily become the character and feel all that he felt. Chills would run through your body as he began to go crazy. His jittery quirks became yours as you turned each page. It was amazing. Tony opened the next text Loki sent.

_'I am thrilled that you enjoy my works. If you would like I could lend you my copy of both Novels with notes I have written in them. I am excited to see the decorations. I am out in the city looking for some inspiration for my next book. Going through a bit of writer's block. I also picked up a gift for you for Christmas.'_

_ -L_

_'I would love to borrow them. Thanks Loksters! If you're looking for inspiration try going to the top of the highest building and looking down on all of the people. It helps me when I'm in a rut. What did you get me?'_

_ -T_

Tony's pulse quickened with excitement. His mind raced with the possibilities of what Loki could have gotten him, yet he drew a blank as to what it could even possibly be. It wasn't so much the gift he was thrilled by either. Who he was receiving it from was what set his heart aflutter. He had plans for Loki's gift but had been distracted by the book to enact on them. He pulled his phone out and answered Loki's text before doing anything else.

_'Anthony, do you really believe I would tell you what I got you for Christmas? But if you must know, it was 2 free nights with a hooker. :p Thank you for the advice though. I think I may try it.'_

_ -L_

_'Hahahaha very funny Loki. You don't even know my preference in hookers. ;3 And you're welcome man.'_

_ -T_

Tony entered a number into his phone and called it. It rang about 4 times before a female voice picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, is this Natasha? This is Tony. Tony Stark. You're dating one of my best friends and are the roommate to one of my new friends."

"Oh, it's Mr. Big-shot, nice to finally talk to you. Loki tells me about you, and Clint has mentioned you a few times. What do you need?" Natasha lounged across the couch of her and Loki's apartment. It was a bit surprising to receive a call from Tony. She had expected her first time talking to him would be at the Christmas party Clint invited her to.

"Loki talks about me?" Natasha raised her eyebrows at this. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Depends on what you're asking," Natasha's curiosity was peaked at where the conversation was headed.

"It involves a Christmas present for Loki," Tony stated.

"Alright, I'm listening," Natasha smiled as Tony filled her in on his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone~ Just wanted to say that I dedicate this chapter to cara-tanaka. She has reviewed every chapter and even if she was repetitive in what she said, as an author it is great to know that someone reads and likes your story. So thank you very much cara-tanaka, and everyone else~ I love you all!**

**Peace~**

* * *

"Who knew making Christmas dinner would be such a bitch," Pepper complained as she mixed together a potatoe salad. Tony placed pineapple slice across the ham and poured the juice over it before sticking it in the over to back slowly for the day. His phone chimed, telling him that it was most likely 10:30. Tony had woken up roughly around 8 and had gotten Pepper up to help him prepare the meal. They already had a good batch of deviled eggs, a bowl of potatoe salad, biscuits, a ham and they were in the process of making macaroni salad, fruit salad, jello salad, and gravy for the mashed potatoes. They had planned everything accordingly the night before and had settled on making the fruit and vegetable trays for snacks just before the party started. Tony wiped off his hands and pulled out his phone.

_'Happy Christmas Anthony. I assume you are busy making Christmas dinner so I'll save our conversation for tonight.'_

_ -L_

_'Happy Christmas Loksters. See ya tonight!'_

_ -T_

Tony went back to cooking with Pepper at his side. They chopped, mixed, and poured until about one in the afternoon. Both exhausted they collapsed onto the couch. All of the food was either in the fridge where it belonged or in the oven. With a quick look at each other's tired expressions they both burst into laughter. One high fived the other in triumph. Tony was the first to stand from his relaxed spot on the couch.

"We should probably finish wrapping the presents and put them under the tree."

"You mean I need to finish wrapping because you're hopeless at it, and then you're going to put them under the tree?" Pepper asked.

"Exactly," Tony said with a grin. Pepper rolled her eyes and peeled herself from the couch to go to her bedroom and finish wrapping.

"Ah, there is one more present. It's in my bedroom." Tony followed after her, heading to his room.

"Is it your present to Loki?" Pepper asked.

"Yes actually. It's kind of big; do we have a box big enough for this?" Tony asked, setting the object onto Pepper's bed when he entered her room.

Pepper rummaged through a pile of boxes she had gotten for presents. After a bit she found on big enough and had Tony place the object into it. He held it shut while Pepper taped it together. With the box taken care of Tony sat and 'supervised' Pepper as she wrapped each present. After a few were done Tony picked them up and carried them to the tree, then came back to get more. When the last was done he carried it to the tree and set it with the others. There was a warm atmosphere in the living room. Pepper walked in behind him with a smile.

"This Christmas party is going to be great," she said.

"Yeah. It better be after the hard work we put into it," there was a smile in Tony's voice.

Pepper punched his arm playfully, "hey Tony, no one is arriving till nine. Could we head into town and finally get me a dress for this party? You promised me one a few days ago and we've been too busy to get one. Tony sighed. He had been avoiding going dress shopping with her, but she insisted that since it was Christmas it was the least he could do or his best friend. After about 10 minutes of arguing they were heading down the elevator and to the car.

It was a short drive to Pepper's favourite dress shop. Tony was starting to regret having made his Christmas parties formal even though it was just a gathering of friends. They had all decided that since it was Christmas it would be fun to see each other all dressed up, and the New Year's party would be casual and wild. A bell above the door tinkled as the two entered the shop. The owner of the shop flashed the two a smile. She was a close friend of Pepper's and always enjoyed it when they came into the shop. She also gave them a pretty decent discount. Pepper immediately headed for the racks. Tony decided he'd look for something that may look decent on his friend.

After about 30 minutes of browsing Pepper had found 4 dresses and Tony found two. Pepper rushed to the dressing room with Tony in tow. He handed her the dresses he picked and he sat on a couch in front of some mirrors, awaiting Pepper's little fashion show. The first two were an awful red colour that clashed with her hair. Tony immediately rejected them. The next was a nice strapless blue dress the fitted her torso and was free flowing at the hips. It looked nice but Tony rejected it. The next was a purple one strap that fitted her body and ended at her knees. Tony once again rejected. The next was a soft green dress with off the shoulder straps and an A line that reached about mid back. It started dark green at the top and faded to a light green at the bottom. There was a slit up the left side exposing her leg nicely and making the dress flow nice to the right. Along her waist silver beading created the image of sow flakes and was scattered down across the skirt of the dress. This was the perfect one.

"I should bring you dress shopping more often Tony, you seem to have a good eye," Pepper remarked as they paid for it. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Over my dead body," Tony replied.

Pepper and her friend laughed as the two headed for the door. Tony put the dress in the back seat and got in the car, heading back to Stark tower. Just a few hours remained until the party.


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of ham and the twinkling of the Christmas lights were inviting as the elevator sounded, marking the arrival of the first guest. As the doors slid open out stepped a tall, well-toned, short-haired blonde, blue eyed man. He fixed the tie on his suit, wishing to not have to wear the thing. Tony smiled as Steve stepped into the room. Steve carried a box and pointed it at Tony.

"You promise he'll like what I got him?" Steve asked, placing the parcel under the tree.

"Does this look like a face that would lie?" Tony gave him a huge grin.

"Yes. To multiple people," Steve gave him a playful punch as the doors slid open again.

A short brown haired man stepped in. He wore a suit with purple shirt and no tie; he wasn't one for confining clothing. His hazel eyes twinkled like the lights as he smiled. He approached the mean and pulled a small package out of his pocket.

"Pepper was my secret Santa this year," he stated as he placed the gift under the tree.

"You know I should have got that after I knew Thor's and Clint's. Why can't you just tell me like those two?" Tony asked.

Bruce chuckled, "see now that would be too easy, plus, you like the challenge of guessing who got who."

Tony nodded with a chuckle. He fit all the pieces together now. Bruce was Pepper's Secret Santa, and he knew that Steve was Coulson's, Clint was Steve's, and Thor was Clint's. This meant that Pepper had to be Thor's and Coulson had to be Bruce's. Tony was the only one who didn't do the Secret Santa. He figured his present was the puzzle, and he just bought everyone gifts anyway, so it really took away the purpose of having him in the mix. The others began to arrive one by one until only two guests were not present. Everyone mingled till the sound of the elevator brought the two to the room. Loki and Natasha stepped into the room of spirited faces.

Clint walked over to meet Natasha and put his arm around her, Tony decided to meet Loki. Loki was holding a present as well. His face was bright with excitement as he saw all of the decorations, especially the tree. Tony led him to the tree and had him put the present under it.

"Loki?" Thor's voice came from across the room.

Loki's eyes went big and then he sight. He looked at Tony, and then looked to his cousin.

"Why am I not surprised that you are friends with my babbling buffoon of a cousin?" Loki asked.

Thor practically tore across the room and embraced his cousin. Loki's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the bone crushing hug.

"Yes, hello Thor; it has been a long time," Loki said as he brushed the wrinkles rom his clothes when Thor released him.

Thor was as giddy as any child had been just hours earlier. He began going on of all the happenings in life since they had last seen each other. After he was done with that he went on about the amazing coincidence of them sharing the friend in tony Stark. Everyone in the roomed seemed to chuckle at the antics of the giant blonde. Even Loki seemed to settle a little from his surprise. When Thor stopped talking Tony got everyone's attention and directed them to the table for dinner. Their eyes were wide at the feast.

"You cooked all of this?" Clint asked, astonished.

"You can cook?" Steve asked as he pulled out Phil's chair for him then sat down himself.

"Yes, I can. Quite well actually," Tony began to carve the ham as everyone dished up their plates.

"He wasn't alone in this endeavor. I did help, but it was probably the worst idea in my life. Next time you decide to cook a big meal Tony, let me sleep in," Pepper stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone around the table chuckled and fell into different conversations. Tony smiled, glad that Loki got a seat beside him. Loki munched silently on his dinner.

"I finished Psychosis this afternoon. How could you end it like that you bastard? That was just cruel," Tony cut at his piece of ham and put a piece in his mouth when he finished talking.

"Well it is more fun to keep the reader wanting more. Gets them to pick up more of your books, or hate you completely. I'm sure the ending works in my favor though," Loki shot Tony a smirk and he dug into his potatoe salad.

"You're a lucky little bastard, who likes to play on chance, aren't you?" Tony eyed the raven haired man.

"Perhaps, but it also depends on if I have the two books I promised you in my bag, and if my way of writing has left you wanting to read them."

"And cheeky at that," Tony added with a smile. "You really brought them?"

"Of course, I couldn't let you suffer for too long," Loki chuckled.

Tony happily munched on his dinner as Bruce decided to strike up a conversation with Loki, essentially asking him how he became friends with Tony. The two talked for the rest of the meal and Tony silently devoured half of the meal. By the end of dinner the large amount of food was easily all eaten by the men with monstrous appetites. They all moved to the living room, leaving the dishes for Later. Tony took a seat at the base of the tree and began passing out the presents. Everyone ended up with two, except himself, Loki, and Natasha. They had one each. Tony had figured since he would be buying everyone a present then he should buy one for Natasha as well. Everyone began tearing paper from box.

Coulson had gotten a new watch from Tony, and a few limited edition Captain America comics from Steve. Steve had gotten a plush eagle from Clint, and an American flag from Tony, the two givers had 'collaborated', as they put it. The man chuckled at the two and rolled his eyes. Thor had gotten a Tiara from Tony and a mug from Pepper that said "This is my favourite mug" on it. Thor was ecstatic. The long-haired blonde even put the tiara on his head. Clint had received a box of pop-tarts from Thor, and a dart board from Tony with his boss's face taped onto it. Clint broke out in laughter upon seeing the one eyed man on the board, his only good eye at the center of the target. Pepper had received the dress she was wearing from Tony, she would take nothing else and a pair of snow drop earrings. She decided to trade the ones she was wearing out for the new ones because they fit her dress perfectly. Coulson had given Bruce some new beakers, and Tony's gift to him was a pair of sock-em-boppers.

"I have a pair too," Tony commented when Bruce opened the gift. Bruce shook his head in amusement but promised to bring his over sometime.

Natasha opened her gift skeptically. She still didn't know Tony too well, but she was grateful for the gift. She pulled out a necklace with a diamond spider pendant on the end with a small ruby black widow symbol. For a guy she just met he wasn't too bad. Loki and Tony were the only two who had not opened their presents yet.

"You actually have a present this year? Who is it from?" Pepper asked.

"It's from Loki," Tony said nonchalantly

"Well open it," Clint said.

Tony tore the paper off to reveal a brand new remote control car. As he stared at the box he could barely control his laughter. Loki chuckled from his spot as well. Pepper placed her face in her hand, a smile clearly on her features. Everyone else was lost on the joke.

"I figured you'd need a new one," Loki said after he calmed himself.

"Definitely. Maybe I'll figure out a way to keep the plastic from melting. Well what are you waiting for Loksters? Open your present," Tony said.

Loki had nearly forgotten that he had a gift to open. He pulled the large box in front of himself and carefully pulled the paper off. He raised his eyebrows at the unmarked box. Peeling off the tape he opened the top of the box. His jaw fell open as he saw a familiar thatched roof of a favourite wall hanging of his. He pulled the cuckoo clock from the box and watched as the seconds hand ticked away. His breath was caught as he stared at the completely functioning clock.

"But, how did you…"

"I called up Natasha and asked her if I could get the clock and fix it for you. So I did," Tony shrugged his shoulders as if it weren't a big deal.

"Natasha, you knew? You told me it was stolen," Loki looked at the woman accusingly.

"It isn't my fault you believed such a ridiculous lie, and I thought it was a cute idea," she winked at Loki.

Loki carefully put the clock back in the box. "You are an absolutely ridiculous man Anthony Stark."

"I try," Tony grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is Dedicated to DeanlovesCas because she is the one who suggested the idea for this chapter. Also because she inspired for me to write this story! Thanks! I hope you love it!**

**Peace~**

* * *

Everyone had been wary of the mistletoe since they stepped out of the elevator. As the evening progressed, and a glass or two of alcohol had been consumed, its presence began to dissipate from the minds of every occupant in Tony's living room. It had yet to take any unsuspecting victim though. Everyone currently mingled around and talked amongst themselves. Occasionally someone would cross the room to join another conversation, or get themselves another drink.

Tony was busy talking to Bruce about something way above everyone else's heads, well except perhaps Loki's. Loki was talking with Phil and Steve. Clint was talking with Thor, and Natasha and Pepper were becoming acquainted. Clint and Thor both glanced at their empty drinks and crossed the room ,still locked in their riveting conversation of bikini models and how they could not wait for Summer. Tony's eyes followed them as they stepped under the danger zone.

"Stop!" Tony shouted. Everyone turned to him, the two men stopping in their tracks. Tony smirked.

"Thor, Clint, you both know what a mistletoe means right?" Tony asked, glancing upward.

The two men's eyes widened in horror as they followed Tony's to the ceiling. They looked pleadingly at Tony, knowing well what the penalty was. Being the hardass that Tony was he wasn't letting them out of this. After a few minutes of begging they finally gave in with a sigh. Tony pulled out his phone and snapped pictures rapidly as the two men leaned forward and pecked each other's lips. They both instantly turned away and gagged in unison. The room erupted with laughter as the two carried on getting their drinks. They were well on their way to many more.

"Please send that to men," Natasha's voice rang from her place on the couch.

Everyone was much more careful after that, but it didn't stop the mistletoe from claiming its next victims. Phil and Steve put their faces in their hands as they realized their mistake. They looked at each other, then up to the mistletoe and shrugged. There was not much they could do. With small smiles Steve hooked his index finger under Phil's chin and pulled him into a chaste kiss. A few whistles came from Clint and Pepper teasingly. After their kiss the two walked away a few shades redder than before.

What everyone had truly been waiting for from the mistletoe took longer than most of the party goers had hoped. Pepper and Natasha were under the mistletoe. Nearly everyone had a smirk as Tony stopped the girls in their journey to get a drink. They both raised their eyebrows challengingly. Seeing that Tony wouldn't back down, even if it got him a beating later the girl's rolled their eyes.

"They have to get it up somehow," Pepper joked as she leaned in a pressed her lips to Natasha's. Natasha smiled as Pepper pulled away, laughing softly at the other redhead. Tony saved the pictures happily. Tony crossed the room and stood by Loki who was admiring the tree.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked.

"It's astonishingly beautiful," Loki commented, playing with one of the clock ornaments. "You and Pepper did a wonderful job. This room has a lot more life than it did at the last party. You really worked some magic."

Tony chuckled, "I call it a Christmas miracle. This isn't the liveliest this room gets. Just wait until the New Year's party. It isn't as beautiful, but it is a hell of a lot of fun."

Tony winked at Loki who rolled his eyes. The two chatted, occasionally asking a few questions like they had over text. Tony decided to tell a ridiculous story of a prank he pulled on his father once. The story drew everyone's attention and they soon had a group conversation of their antics as Children. Thor told everyone of what a hellion Loki was at family reunions. The smirk Loki wore gave no denial. Everyone laughed and chatted enjoying the conversation thoroughly. Loki retreated slowly from the group, in search of another drink. Tony followed after him, offering to get him some more wine.

The two crossed the room still listening to the other's talk. Tony lightly bumped Loki's shoulder as they walked. Loki returned the bump with a warm smile. The two were soon stopped by Pepper's call. They turned to face her. She had a knowing look on her face. Everyone stared with giddy expressions. A fluttering sensation filled both men's chests as they realized where they were standing. Their eyes slowly travelled and landed on a small plant high on the ceiling. Loki's cheeks tinged pink. Tony gave a small sigh.

"Might as well get it over with," he turned to Loki.

Loki turned to him and shook his head in disbelief. He leaned down and Tony slightly went up on his toes. Their lips met softly. A jolt ran through their skin at the contact. It was a warm spark that sent signals to the brain which ignited a similar emotion to the surprise and awe of watching a fireworks display. Tony slowly moved his lips against Loki's, enjoying the contact. Their lips moved only a fraction before they both pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes trying to analyze the surprise in them. Small smiles formed on each of their faces as they read a shared emotion. The two continued on to get their drinks.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: To celebrate my liberation from hell for the summer *cough cough*school*coughcough* here is the final chapter of (Baby) It's Cold Outside. I would like to dedicate this last chapter to my Tony, starkexpo. I love her so much and she truly is the Tony to my Loki~ I lovey ou babe~ Anyway, thank you all so much for the support and reviews. I am glad you all enjoyed this story so much and I hope you enjoy the ending! Thank you all! **

**Peace~**

* * *

Two men stood out on the balcony while the others mingled inside. One held a class of wine, the other a scotch. They both stared out at the city, wanting to escape the hot room that had the heat of a working oven for nearly the entire day. Their breath came out in a thick fog. The silence between them was comfortable and filled with the voices of the others and a quite Christmas carol, after Thor's insistence to put on some music. The smiles on the two mens faces spread for miles and were likely to stay there for the rest of the night.

"I found inspiration for my new book," Loki broke the silence.

"Did my idea work?" Tony asked, looking over at the man.

Loki chuckled, "somewhat."

"Well what is it about this time?"

"It's an unfinished idea, but I decided to follow the advice of my editor and it is going to be romance," Loki looked over Tony, anticipating his reaction. There was a small smile an his face as he stuck his tongue out.

"Really? You're going to join the bandwagon?" Tony wasn't as disappointed as he wanted to be.

"It'll be a nice change, plus it isn't a typical love story."

"Oh really," Tony turned and faced Loki.

"Yes, it is about a writer. This writer is rather fond of the snow," Loki talked with a smile different than his usual one. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was just as sweet.

"And?" Tony asked, stepping closer to the man, captivated by his smile.

"Well this writer meets this billionaire, he's completely full of himself," Tony made a face and Loki chuckled, "but charming."

"What else?" Tony stood directly in front of the slender writer now.

"Well, it's a snowy day when they meet," Loki flashed Tony a charming smile, "And I'm sure you know the rest."

Tony grabbed the ends of Loki's scarf and used then to pull the man to his height. Tony gently brushed his lips across Loki's. Loki smiled and cupped Tony's chin pulling him in for a soft kiss. The tender, pink skin meshed together gently. Tony stood on his toes, deepening the kiss. The two were so enamored with each other they had hardly noticed that the conversations in the other room had stopped. This was irrelevant though as the two were lost in their passionate kiss. As the two pulled away puffs of white flew between them with each heavy breath.

"And what will you name this book?" Tony asked.

Tony thought for a moment and noticed small snowflakes falling around the two. They shimmered in a reminiscent light from the first time he saw them on this balcony. He chuckled and looked into Tony's eyes.

"It's Cold Outside. That's what I'll name it." The two men laughed.

Tony glanced into the other room and saw the others watching them. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the excitement on Pepper's face. He nodded his head in the direction of the balcony doors and Loki saw the same scene. His face turned a soft shade of red. He spotted a similar happy expression on his own best friend's face. She raised her glass to him and he smiled. Tony grabbed Loki's hand, entwining their fingers together. He began to walk inside.

"I knew there was going to be something great about this coming New Year's," Loki said as they approached the doors.

Tony chuckled and raised his glass to Loki.

"Merry Christmas Loki," Tony said.

"Happy Christmas, Tony," Loki reciprocated.

**END.**


End file.
